Coryphodon
Battle Weakness: Charge Battle Class: Gold Coryphodon is one of the best known genera of pantodont,‭ ‬one of the earliest major groups of large herbivorous mammals.‭ ‬Usually interpreted as being similar to a modern hippopotamus,‭ ‬Coryphodon were heavily built with squat legs,‭ ‬the upper portion of which were longer than the lower.‭ ‬This indicates that the legs were there for supporting a heavy body rather than fast running.‭ ‬Coryphodon does not seem to have been in need of much in the way of defenses however since most known predators of the time seem to have been much smaller than Coryphodon. Coryphodon had an enlarged pair of tusks in the upper jaw that was probably used for rooting up plants,‭ ‬although they may have also been used for display since male specimens have larger tusks.‭ ‬The other teeth in the mouth were suited for processing plants that had been grabbed by browsing.‭ ‬Popular opinion of Coryphodon ''however suggests that it was not an intelligent animal with the cranial cavity for the brain suggesting‭ ‬the total brain size relative to the total body size was one of the proportionately smallest known. A‭ ‬2009‭ ‬paper authored by Jaelyn Eberle,‭ ‬Henry Fricke and John Humphrey in conjunction with the University of Colorado discussed the potential diet of ''Coryphodon in the June ‬2009‭ ‬issue of Geology.‭ ‬This study was focused upon the fossils of Coryphodon that that had been recovered from Ellesmere Island that lies west of northern Greenland.‭ ‬Ellesmere Island‭ ‬is situated within the Arctic Circle,‭ ‬and although it was much warmer and covered in forests back in the Eocene,‭ ‬it would still have experienced periods of constant daylight in the summer and constant night time in the winter.‭ Coryphodon Promo Message.png|Coryphodon Promo Message Coryphodon in Market.png|Coryphodon in Market Coryphodon Initial Message.png|Coryphodon Initial Message Coryphodon First Evolution Message.png|Coryphodon First Evolution Message Coryphodon Second Evolution Message.png|Coryphodon Second Evolution Message Coryphodon Third Evolution Message.png|Coryphodon Third Evolution Message Coryphodon Lvl 1.png|Coryphodon Level 1 Picture 1 Coryphodon.jpg|Coryphodon Level 1 Picture 2 Coryphodon Lvl 9.png|Coryphodon Level 9 Coryphodon Lvl 19.png|Coryphodon Level 19 Coryphodon Lvl 29.png|Coryphodon Level 29 Coryphodon Lvl 40.png|Coryphodon Level 40 GPG Achievements Coryphodon.png|Google Play Games Achievement The study which was centered around the isotopic study of tooth enamel revealed that during the summer period of extended daylight Coryphodon would eat soft vegetation such as flowering plants,‭ ‬aquatic plants and leaves.‭ ‬However, during the extended periods of darkness when plant photosynthesis was impossible,‭ ‬Coryphodon would switch to a diet of leaf litter,‭ ‬twigs,‭ ‬evergreen needles and most revealingly fungi,‭ ‬an organism and food source that do not require light to grow.‭ ‬Not only does this study reveal the dietary range of Coryphodon,‭ ‬but it also reveals the behavior of the northern populations living‭ ‬within the Arctic Circle.‭ ‬In this respect Coryphodon did not migrate south or hibernate,‭ ‬it simply switched between two seasonal food sources. When Coryphodon fossils are compared to those of other pantodont genera in terms of size and relationship a scenario can be developed where the pantodont Barylambda was replaced by Coryphodon,‭ ‬while Coryphodon ''itself was ancestral to ''Hypercoryphodon. 'Coryphodon Level 40' 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Coryphodon Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Coryphodon in Battle' Coryphodon Battle 0.png Coryphodon Battle 1.png Coryphodon Battle 2.png Coryphodon Battle 3.png Coryphodon Battle 4.png Coryphodon Battle 5.png Coryphodon Battle 6.png Coryphodon Battle 7.png Coryphodon Battle 8.png Coryphodon Battle 9.png Coryphodon Victory 1.png Coryphodon Victory 2.png Coryphodon Victory 3.png Coryphodon Victory 4.png Coryphodon Victory 5.png Coryphodon Victory 6.png 'Coryphodon Level 40 Pictures' Coryphodon Level 40 1.png Coryphodon Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Glacier Park Category:Glacier Animals Category:Glacier Herbivores Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Charge Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:Limited Time Offer!! Animals